Late Night Chat
by its only a matter of time
Summary: Adrien hates the way Marinette acts around him, and decides to talk about it, as Chat Noir. Oneshot.
**A/N: Mari may look a bit OOC but its because its from our oblivious kitten's pov. I wrote this fic bc in Marichat fics shows Chat and Mari being friendly and its not that I'm against that, I love Marichat more than anything. It's just that Mari puts up an act of being a fangirl around Chat so this serves as an explanation or something.**

 **Also, Mon dieu means My God.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG/MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR, THOMAS ASTRUC DOES**_

* * *

Adrien was so sick of feeling of being above others.

Adrien didn't like the feeling of the girls squealing, screaming and fawning over _Adrien._ Adrien wasn't his real self, Adrien was his cover, the polished version of himself.

Granted, Adrien was genuinely nice and wasn't simply doing that for his cover, but he would rather flirt while doing so.

Being homeschooled his whole life felt like he was out of place, and for him, that was the worst feeling on Earth. He just wanted to feel like he belonged, and that's the exact opposite of what Marinette was doing.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was going to be his second friend, he decided on the first day of school. He'll apologize and they'll grow closer and she'll become a close friend.

But it didn't work. He thought they became friends, but she seemed to grow farther away from him.

He hated that.

Everyone in class seemed to be friends with Marinette (except Chloe, but then again she only gets along with Sabrina and him), and everyone in class are friends with Adrien.

Except each other.

Adrien hated that. There was an invisible gap between them that Marinette created and Adrien tries his best to cross that gap but no matter how he tries _he cant._

...

But maybe Chat Noir can.

And that's exactly the reason why Chat was on Marinette's rooftop, knocking on the trapdoor.

A moment after, there were a sound of footsteps, then her voice rung out.

"Who's there?"

Chat smiled. At least he could be assured that Marinette won't be attacked by random strangers at night.

"A knight who wishes to see his princess." Chat said, feeling a smile creep up on his face.

The trapdoor creaked and opened, and it showed a very confused Marinette (and her hair isnt tied up! That's so cute!).

"Chat?" She asked, confused. Then her eyes widened.

"I-I mean-" (Chat cant help but chuckle inwardly at this, its like he's talking to her as Adrien again.) "Chat! Oh my god what are you doing here?" She squealed, a fangirl smile on her face. She rambled on about her gratitude of the great Chat Noir visiting her.

Now this was too much like Adrien talking to Marinette, and he hated that. He sighed.

"Stop."

She ceased rambling, then looked at him dead in the eyes. Her eyes are full of worry.

"Chat are you okay? Come in, it must be freezing up there." Marinette said moving down the ladder so he can enter. She sat on her bed as Chat dropped in (literally) but somehow managed to close the trapdoor. Marinette finally worked up the courage to talk to him as a normal person.

Managing to make himself to be comfortable on he floor, he sighed.

"I'm...just tired."

Marinette suddenly shot up from the bed.

"Why?" She asked, speaking quickly "Was there an akuma attack? Oh no- Are you injured? Where?" Marinette asked, walking closer to him and checking his body, and turning a tad red.

Chat can't help but smile. These were the rare times Marinette treating him like an equal. _Rare._ He sighed again, the happy expression wiped from his face.

"No, no. I'm fine." He said, shaking his head. Marinette sat in front of him.

"Then why are you here? And...is something troubling you at home?" She asked, looking at his face.

Chat stared at his feet.

"I'm just...tired of feeling out of place. Everyone treats me like I'm superior, you know?" Chat said, looking from his feet and back into her face.

Marinette uncomfortably fidgeted and avoided his gaze. Guilty.

"Well, what do you expect? You're Chat Noir, hero of Paris." Marinette said, looking at his eyes again.

Chat sighed.

"If it's only my superhero self, then it's fine...but." Chat looked behind Marinette and saw dozens of pictures of him.

"But as my civilian self, I'm normal, yet..." Chat sighed again, then looked at the ground. Scenes of Marinette blushing and stuttering around him flashed before his eyes. _He never understood._ He just wants to be friends with her, it just...he didn't want anyone to be intimidated of him, it felt like what his father forced him to do everyday will forever be a part of him. He will never be his real self, he will always and forever be the son of Gabriel Agreste."It just...makes me sort of lonely you know? I'm not anyone special, I'm just- oof!"

Marinette thrown herself at Chat, hugging him tightly, and suddenly let her go a fierce look in her eyes that reminded him of Ladybug.

"Listen to me Chat. You are someone special. To me, to Ladybug-" She had turned faintly red at this "to Paris! Chat you aren't someone ordinary, you deserve to be praised just like Ladybug-"

Chat can't help but smile at this, its what really his classmate thought of him? However this isn't the point.

"That's not the point. I don't want to be treated like this, not because of I feel like I don't deserve it, but it's because..." Chat once again stared at the photos of him in Marinette's room "People scream at the _idea_ of me, not the _real_ me. I just.." Chat stared at Marinette's eyes again "I just want people to know me."

Guilt was obvious in Marinette's face.

"Then I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng promise to know you better." Marinette offered a smile and a handshake.

Chat smiled back and shook her hand. "And I, Chat Noir, in return will visit my princess every night."

He then realized _Marinette had pictures- a lot of pictures of Adrien._

It felt like pieces of a puzzle have clicked together.

Mon dieu.

 _Mon dieu._

Chat can't help but burst into laughter in realization. Marinette wasnt intimidated of Adrien, he _likes_ Adrien. Mon dieu, he was an idiot.

"Erm, Chat...?"

After regaining his breath, he smirked.

"I didn't know you had the hots for a certain model, Marinette." Chat said, looking at the pictures.

Marinette looked behind her and turned scarlet. She started sputtering out denial, but Chat watched her with an amused expression. It all made sense now, how could he be so stupid!

"You know, Adrien and I are sorta close." Chat said with a grin.

Marinette's brow raised, she obviously didn't believe him.

Chat shrugged.

"It's okay if you don't believe me, but he says you're kinda awesome and he's confused why you stutter around him. Try to know him more and befriend him too, okay? He won't bite."

Marinette sighed.

"I try to but I just get a bit tongue-tied around him, you know?"

"Then I'll convince him to reach out to you."

Marinette's eyes widened.

"Wait no-"

Chat grinned wider.

"Too late, I'm about to!" Chat said, running to the window. "Au Revoir, my princess!" He shouted, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The next day, Adrien tried to talk to Marinette and surprisingly, she managed to have a decent conversation with him, besides all the stuttering.

Who knew that all it took was a late night chat for him to no longer feel left out?

* * *

 **I was originally putting Marichat May on the summary but this isn't exactly Marichat May material since a. No romance and b. Adrinette at the end.**

 **I repeat, Mari seems OOC because this is how Chat/Adrien sees her actions, but sometimes not the true meaning of it.**


End file.
